Daedalus (novel)
Introduction (blurb) October 5, 2140. After a half-dozen years of research and testing, Starfleet prepares to launch its first warp 5 vessel -- Daedalus. Propelled by a radical new engine designed by Earth's most brilliant warp field theorist, Victor Brodesser, the new ship will at last put the stars within mankind's reach. But on the eve of her maiden voyage, a maintenance engineer, Ensign Charles Tucker III -- "Trip" to his friends -- discovers a flaw in Daedalus 's design. When he confronts Brodesser, the scientist -- as charismatic as he is brilliant -- eases Trip's concerns. The ship launches on schedule, and as Trip watches in horror, it explodes in a catastrophic ion-cascade reaction, killing all aboard. Thirteen years pass. Still haunted by memories of that disaster, Trip now serves as chief engineer aboard ''Enterprise''. When a freak explosion cripples his vessel, leaving her helpless before a surprise attack, Trip is forced to abandon his ship -- and his shipmates. As he is on the verge of mounting a desperate rescue attempt, however, a shocking turn of events forces him to confront the ghosts of Daedalus one final time. Information The story continues in the novel Daedalus's Children, also by Dave Stern. References Characters ''Enterprise'' personnel :Jonathan Archer • Duel • Travis Mayweather • Donna O'Neill • Phlox • Malcolm Reed • K.P. Ryan • Hoshi Sato • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III • • Porthos ''Daedalus'' crew :Victor Brodesser Acker • Brigida • J. G. Cooney • Cox • D'Lay • Monique Duvall • Jerrod • Westerberg • Steve Yermish Denari :Ella'jaren • Fane • Ferik Reeve • Kairn • Lind Usdan • N'Rol • Ornell • • Sadir Lyatt • • Trant Neesa • Vonn Dirsch • Dower Sang • Elson • Makandros Other characters : Henry Archer • Alicia Brodesser • Olivia Brodesser • Santa Claus • Zephram Cochrane • Duvall • Kaitanna • A.G. Robinson • Leeman Sadir • Sanderson • Charles Tucker II • Elaine Tucker Starships and vehicles : (mining ship) • • ( ) • Irgun (courier) • Lessander (courier) • Shuttlepod 1 • Strand (courier) • (Suliban cell ship) • monorail • • • transport Locations :asteroid belt • Cole 128 system • ( • New Irla) • K'Pellis Cluster • Kota system (Kota Base) • minefield • • Vox 4 Andromeda Galaxy • Burkhelt • Deimos • Detention Complex 26 • Earth (Africa • New York City • Walters County) • Mars • Risa • Vox Prime • Warp Five Complex Races and cultures :Denari • Denobulan • Human • Vulcan Klingon • Kriosian • Suliban • Tandaran • Vissian • Xyrillian States and organizations :Denari Miners Guild • United Earth Starfleet Daedalus Project • Denari Presidium • First Expeditionary Force • NX Program • Suliban Cabal Ranks and titles :architect • armory officer • captain • chief • chief engineer • chief medical officer • colonel • commander • communications officer • councilor • crewman • dictator • doctor • engineer • engineer second class • engineering student • ensign • general • guard • guildsman • investigator • lieutenant • maintenance engineer • marshal • miner • operations manager • pilot • princess • prisoner • professor • queen • refugee • scientist • soldier • subcommander • teacher • theoretical physicist • vice-marshal Science and technology :air circulation • airlock • algorithm • allergy • artificial gravity • asteroid • beard • black-box analysis • black hole • blood • blood-chemistry • brain (cerebral cortex) • calcium • cascade reaction • cascading ion drive • cascading protocol • chemistry • chronometer • cloaking device • coding algorithm • coma • communications antenna • communications array • communicator • computer • computer code • conduit • containment suit • cranium • database • decoding machine • decontamination ray • depressant • destination matrix • deuterium • diagnostic spanner • dicodnine • duranium patch • earpiece • electron microscope • EM probe • email • environmental suit • epinephrine • frequency • fusion reactor • grappler • gravitational anomaly • gravitic mine • gravity • gun turret • hallucinogen • hand scanner • headlamp • heart • immune system • intermix chamber • ion • ion drive • ionizing radiation • iron • K'uda luminosity spectrum • Kelvin • knockout pellet • laser gun • laser pistol • LCD screen • LED display • magnetic containment field • matter-antimatter stream • memory buffer • memory chip • meter • minefield • nebula • orbital platform • oxygen • oxygen mask • parallel universe • particle generator • phase pistol • protein • pulse-cannon • pulse weapon • radar • relay • satellite • scurvy • sedative • sensor • sensor array • sereus manta • shield • skin • skull • smallpox • space-time continuum • spanner • spatial torpedo • stereoisomer • stimulant • stomach • subspace node • super string • thruster • transmitter • tritium • universal translator • vitamin • warp drive • warp factor • warp field • warp five engine • X-ray Other references :2139 • 21st century • access code • assassination • backpack • Battle of Vox Prime • beagle • book • boot • briefing room • bulkhead • caffeine • cake • cargo bay • carpet • cart • catheter • chess • coffee • • college • concrete • construction dock • cot • coverall • crown • detention facility • • distress call • dog • engineering • equipment belt • fair • folder • food • fossum • gnat • haute cuisine • helmet • holding cell • hospital gown • interrogation • ladder • laundry • locker • medical chart • medical ward • menu • ore • parka • peace conference • phlegm • photograph • pisarko • prison • prisoner manifest • radio silence • ration • reception protocol • rock • roller coaster • sand • sauna • seela • shoe • The Song of El Cid • steak • straw • Temporal Cold War • thermos • torture • • vomit • war • water pack • wheelchair • whirlpool • workstation Related stories *''Broken Bow, ''The Communicator: The Suliban cell ship from these stories appears. Timeline Takes place just prior to Captain Archer's capture by Skalaar on March 21, 2153. Connections * Category:ENT novels